


Goodbyes

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: Game Grumps, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Cute, Falling In Love, Goodbyes, Happy, Happy Ending, It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Sad, Secret Admirer, Sweet, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, razzaross, rubberdoop, sad and then happy, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn’t want to kiss you goodbye, that was the trouble; I wanted to kiss you goodnight. And there’s a lot of difference.” ~ Ernest Hemmingway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For news about my fics you can find me on Twitter @Septic-Scomiche

 

Valentine’s Day.

It’s a day of love and happiness, where people spend time with their lovers… Well, for _most_ people at least.

♥♥♥ ~ One Week Till Valentine’s ~ ♥♥♥

“Hey, Bear?” Ross asked to get Barry’s attention, “Wanna record something on Sunday?”

“Dude, remember that’s Valentine’s day. I have plans to fly out and… uh… Just be with Rosie for… a week...” Barry smiled, thinking about his girlfriend, and not noticing the frown fall upon Ross’ lips and the sadness in his eyes.

“Oh…” He mumbled, nodding softly, “Okay…” Ross hated Valentine’s day, he especially hated spending it alone. His whole life he’d never thought it to be possible to hate Valentine’s day any more than he already did, but, of course, Barry just had to fuck that up by making Ross fall madly in love with him.

“I’m sorry, man…” Barry half-smiled, “Hey, could you possibly drive me to the airport Saturday night?”

“Sure, I guess…” Ross sighed in defeat.

“You alright, Ross?” Barry questioned.

“Eh… It’s nothing, I’m fine.” Ross shrugged, “I just really _hate_ Valentine’s Day… I always have and I really don’t want to spend it alone.”

“It’s just a stupid day of the year man, go out and tell the girl ya like that you like her, or go meet someone pretty.” Barry smiled at him, shrugging slightly.

“If only it were that simple.”

  * §§



“Ross, dude… You seem really out of it today.” Danny commented between recordings.

“I just hate Valentine’s day. The whole two weeks around it suck for me.” Admitted Ross sadly, rubbing at his tired eyes.

“Do you like someone?” Smirked Danny, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah, they don’t like me back.” He shrugged, hoping Dan would drop the subject.

“Dude, just tell her how you feel!” Dan pressed.

“That’s easy for you to say! You have, Arin! When you two got together it was obvious that you both liked each other and plus you’re-“ Ross stopped himself before he slipped up, “You two are happy together!” He snapped angrily.

“Chill out, dude… Just find someone else then.” God, he made it sound so fucking simple.

“Whatever…” Ross sighed, “Let’s just record some Steam Train.” He dismissed, now, somehow feeling worse.

  * §§



Ross sat alone in his flat, the silence of the night making him drift into thought, which was slowly driving him insane.

The Aussie stood shakily from the couch after drinking a few beers, so he was a bit out of it, “Why did you have to fall for your _best fucking friend?”_ He slurred to himself, “Fucking moron.” He now paced the room, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Just tell _her,_ it’ll be fine.” Ross mocked the others.

The small accented male rubbed the tears from his eyes and sighed, “I need to get laid.” Ross raked his fingers through his hair, going to grab his phone and jacket before quickly heading out the door.

♥♥♥ ~ Five Days Till Valentine’s ~ ♥♥♥

“Hey, Ross…” Arin spoke with a shit-eating grin, “I heard someone has a crush.” He nudged at Ross’ side, though Ross wasn’t having any of his shit and shoved him off, ignoring the man’s previous statement, ‘Hey, no need to be bitter now… What’s her name?”

“Just fuck off, Arin! Maybe it’s none of your fucking business! Why don’t you go bother Dan or something!?” He growled with anger.

“Jesus Christ… No need to fucking bite my dick off…” Grumbled Arin, “And _I’m_ the grump.” Ross gripped the edge of his desk tightly in his fist, his knuckles white as he held back tears.

“Ross?” Barry spoke, approaching him. Ross simply glanced up at Barry in response, not trusting his voice, “Can I talk to you real quick…? Like in private?”

“Uh… Yeah, sure Bear.” Ross stood and followed Barry out of the Grump office, “What’s up?” Asked the Australian once they were out of earshot of the other grumps.

“Well…” Barry stared at his hand, his cheeks a soft pink, “Ross, I’m thinking about proposing to Rosie.” He beamed as Ross’ heart shattered to bits, impaling him, “Yeah… And Um… I haven’t really told anyone yet… but… I’m, er… Quitting.” Barry spoke with a sad smile, “I’m moving in with Rosie in New York so I can’t do Grumps anymore.” Ross felt sick as the other’s words hit him like a train, tears pricking at his eyes.

“But… You-You can’t… You can’t… Leave.” Ross spoke, tears falling freely.

“Awe… Ross, please don’t cry. You’ll always be my best friend.” Barry hugged the smaller as he sobbed his heart out.

_Best Friend._

Ross couldn’t tell which hurt worst.

♥♥♥ ~ Three Days Till Valentines ~ ♥♥♥

Ross was no longer himself and everyone noticed his lack of cheeriness and speech lately. He’d fallen into a pretty bad place, the world was now in black and white to him.

His chest ached and he wished he had never been born.

Barry entered the office that morning, baring bad news. He was wearing the saddest smile anyone had ever seen.

Barry _hated_ goodbyes.

“I-I have an-an announcement.” Barry said, his gaze meeting Ross’.

“What’s up, Big Bear?” Brian asked with a smile on his face, completely oblivious to the news he was about to receive. All of the grumps’ attentions were now focused on Barry.

“I’m… Leaving.” He breathed sadly, “I’m moving to New York to be with Rosie this Saturday.” Everyone stood, staring in shock at Barry from what he’d just said… Everyone except Ross…

Ross was faced away from them all, shaking and sobbing silently. Nobody would have noticed if he hadn’t let out a heart-wrenching and soul-sucking sob, causing everyone to turn their attention to the heart-broken male.

“Ross…?” Barry approached him, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

“No! Don’t touch me! Just leave me alone!” He tore away, refusing to listen to another word. Ross dashed from the building, leaving everyone confused.

“Ross! Come back here!” Barry went to go after him but Kevin stopped him.

“Dude, he’s obviously taking it harder than the rest of us because you were the first person that he met when he came here, you cared about him and he cared about you and you promised you’d never leave him… He thinks you want to leave him… Let _me_ handle this for now.” Kevin told him and he nodded, letting Kevin go off to find the smaller male.

  * §§



Ross was sat alone outside in the cool evening air, tears running down his puffy and bright red cheeks, his nose and eyes were red to match.

“Ross?” Kevin’s sweet voice spoke as he plopped down on the ground beside the Aussie.

“Go away.” Ross murmured into his knees, feeling Kevin place a comforting hand on his back.

“What’s going on, Ross?” Kevin scolded and pleaded at the same time.

“Kevin, I’m just… Ugh…” Groaned Ross pressing himself against the boy, “I’m just _so_ fucking in love with Barry that it physically _hurts_ and the worst part is there is not one single thing I could possibly fucking do to make him love me back.” Kevin gently hugged him in attempt to make him feel a bit better.

“You should tell him you know… This is like your last chance to let him know.” Kevin advised, “It’ll make it easier to get over him as well.”

Ross sniffled, smiling up at Kevin, “Thank you.”

♥♥♥ ~ One Day Till Valentines ~ ♥♥♥

This was it… Ross’ last day with the love of his life. Today was for him and Barry only, him and his _best friend._ Ross knew that he had to make today perfect. He wanted his last day with Barry to be memorable so Barry _couldn’t_ forget about him, that is what Ross was most afraid of.

“Ross you’re too good to me, you didn’t have to any of this.” Barry hugged him. It was getting late and soon he would be gone. Ross had been bringing Barry to his favorite places all day and they had just finished watching his favorite movie.

“Yeah I did…” Ross spoke, “You’re my… _Best friend.”_

“Same to you, Ross.” Barry half-smiled sadly, “…I’m gonna… _Really, really…_ Miss you.” The American spoke with regret and sorrow in his voice.

“I’m gonna miss you too, Big Bear…” His voice broke as he held back tears, “I really don-don’t want you to go.”

“I don’t want to either but I do… I mean I… I-I… I _love_ Rosie…” He spoke more as a question, “But you guys are my family.”

“Stay with your family… Please.” Ross begged.

“I can’t, Rosie is the woman that I… That I love.” Barry repeated, “Someday you’ll know how I feel.”

“I already do…” Ross’ voice came out so small even he couldn’t hear it.

  * §§



“I promise that you have nothing to worry about, Ross.” Barry said to Ross as the two left the Australian’s flat, “We can text, call, visit, video chat and do a million other things to see each other.”

“But someday you’re gonna have kids and a great life and you won’t need me… You’re gonna forget about me… And everything we did… But I’ll never be able to get rid of those memories and it’ll always hurt me, every day without you.” Ross mumbled on the verge of tears again.

“Don’t say that, Ross.”

“I will because it’s fucking true! Everybody forgets about me, Barry and I couldn’t live anymore if I lost you!” Ross cried out, as he sat in the driver’s seat of his car.

“Shh, Ross, I could never forget you. You are my best friend in the whole world, you’re my everything.” Barry spoke, managing to calm Ross’ anxious thoughts for the moment.

  * §§



They drove mostly in silence the whole way to the airport. Occasionally making small conversations here-and-there.

It was like they were strangers once again.

They parked and Ross’ heart sank… _This was really happening._

Barry stepped from the car and went to get his stuff from the back, followed by Ross. The Aussie grabbed a couple of Barry’s bags to help him out, he also wanted an excuse to spend as much time with Barry as possible, “Ross, it’s fine, I can carry my bags.”

“No, I want to help.” Ross gave the best smile he could muster, even with all the pain he was in. He wasn’t ready to let Barry go…

“Oh, okay… Thank you, Ross…” Barry replied, his voice showing the ache in his body.

The two entered the airport and Barry got checked in and got all of his bags checked in as well. Ross was a complete mess; he wasn’t ready to say goodbye… They were just waiting for his plane to board now.

“Please don’t go…” Begged Ross.

“I have something I should have told you sooner…” Barry spoke, getting a nod to go on from Ross, “Rosie… She cheated on me… She told me she wanted to end it because she is now engaged to the other guy… I’m only moving out there because I already bought a house there.” He admitted.

“What!?” Ross jumped, “You-You wanted to leave me! I knew it!”

“No, Ross! Listen… I already bought the house and I-I just have to go live there… I’m sorry…” He sighed, “But why do you want me to stay so bad anyway?”

This was it, this was his last chance to tell Barry how he felt.

“Be-Because I-“

“Flight two-ninety now boarding at gate three!” Blared through the speakers. _Why now?_

Ross was pulled suddenly into a tight hug, “Goodbye, Ross…” Barry mumbled, tears pouring down his cheeks and before Ross could react Barry was almost to his gate.

Ross hesitated but he knew this had to be done, “Barry!” He called rushing after him, “Wait!”

“Wha-“ Ross grabbed onto the love of his life, tears streaming down his face. He crashed his lips to Barry’s with an intense amount of force. This is what he’s always wanted and needed in his life… But sadly, he wasn’t kissing Barry goodnight… It was _goodbye._

“Last call for flight two-ninety!” Ross held the kiss for a moment longer before pulling back, his lips tingling and his heart heavy. Barry was just standing in shock, watching Ross, unable to find the words he needed.

Ross sniffled as he silently sobbed, “Well, uh… You should, um… Get going and catch your plane.” Ross breathed out, chuckling painfully, “… Goodbye, Barry…” He spun on his heels before making his way towards the exit, he felt dead, his chest tight and hurting like he’d been stabbed over and over again. When he glanced back over his shoulder, Barry was gone. He inhaled deeply, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

It doesn’t always take a knife to kill someone…

Sometimes all it takes is a simple;

_‘Goodbye.’_

Ross’ head dropped to face the floor, he was really gone. The small boy continued forward, not ready to go home and face the silence, loneliness, emptiness and flood of memories that awaited him. His chest hurt badly and he felt as though he couldn’t breathe.

The Australian pulled out his phone to call Kevin, he needed someone to talk to. He swiftly ran his fingers through his hair.

Ross gasped as he felt arms around him and he was soon on the ground his lips captured in a sweet and passionate kiss. His eyes connected with a beautifully familiar pair of brown ones, once the person pulled away. A smile plastered to his lips as saw his love above him.

“Ross O’Donovan, will you be my valentine?” The sweet, silky sound of Barry’s voice breathed against his lips.

“Do you even have to ask?” Ross smirked, pulling Barry back to his lips, his heart pounding and all of the pain that had previously been a normal thing for Ross was now gone, it felt so good to be alive again.

Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t so bad after all…


	2. Authors Note! FANART/FANFIC CONTEST!!!

Hello everyone!  
I have decided that I wanted to start a Fanart/Fanfiction contest to see what you can come up with!

So! Many of you have read/ are reading the stuff I’ve written and I wanted to get you all involved. And what better way to do that than a contest! (It doesn’t have to be my stories that you use if you absolutely do not want to read them)

Anyway, I'll get to the point now...

Artists;  
I want YOU to draw some fanart from your favorite part of any story or a part you want to happen!  
You can also do a comic strip of your favorite part/ of a quote that you enjoyed and what you would use it as (Create your own story thing.)

Writers;  
I want YOU to write something you want to happen or the continuation of some part that I either left out or didn't put in.  
You can also take a quote that you liked and your favorite ship and make something from that!

Must be sent to me on any of these that you chose!

Tumblr - Egobangarooni  
Instagram - Patty_Stumpkins (or Egobangaroooni)  
Wattpad - the-bandlife-choseme  
Kik - The_Bandlife_ChoseMe  
My Email - SoldMySoulForTumblr@gmail.com

(They can be posted anywhere, not just here!)

Winners will be announced on - June 28th  
(Will be extended if needed)

I will be choosing winners for the following catigories!  
Most Creative!  
Best Idea!  
Best Comic!  
Best Fanfic!  
Best Art!  
(others may be added, just ask)

If you have any questions message me on any of those accounts I listed above!

Winners will get shoutouts 

recommendations

story/art of your choice

physical copy of High Up/ Lilac Sky/ Brightest Stars (when they are finished)

(candy?????)

(Send me what you think I should also send out/do)

Thanks,  
Emma


End file.
